HMS Caledonia's last Hurrah
by thunder child 14
Summary: the battleship HMS caledonia is on her final journey. but when they come across an Island with the Cullen girls on it. what amazing things will happen on the mighty ship? (cullen girls which includes bella are Vamps) and when an enemy that threatens to kill them all arrives. Can the mightiest ship in the world defeat the enemy or will it fail? find out in HMS Caledonia's last Hurra
1. Chapter 1 discoveries

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 1**_

Chris POV

January 6th 2014

"All engines ahead to eighteen knots please" I shouted out.

"Roger that Captain" Benny my second in command replied.

As benny shouted my orders to the engine crew, I felt the deck quiver beneath me as the huge engines kicked into life and began to move the huge ship forwards.

I was sad of course; this voyage would be the last journey I made in the Royal navy battleship HMS Caledonia before the mighty ship was retired.

Even now Caledonia was a beautiful sight. Even though there was more rust than actual ship. But what made the ship special was her unique armament. She had 12 22inch guns in four triple gun turrets. Two forward and two aft. Her 444 anti-air guns were still there and her 5 torpedo tube mounts were still there as well. I was surprised at how long Old Call had been in service for.

Caledonia was launched in 1920 and had seen action in both the Atlantic and the Pacific during WW2. She was also present during the Korean and Vietnam wars. Most recently she had helped out the Rebels in Libya. The reason the Navy had kept the ship was because they couldn't decide what to do with it and also they didn't have any surface vessels that could match the firepower that Caledonia possessed. But now I was taking Caledonia on her final Voyage from Japan to Portsmouth naval base. The ship itself looked like an Iowa class battleship that had grown and had an extra few bits attached.

Of course before Caledonia was decommissioned she would participate in the Rim Pac exercises. Anyways as the ship left Tokyo harbour, people were crowding the water and water sides, trying to get some last pictures of HMS Caledonia. I gave the Japanese one last blast from Caledonia's whistle and a gun salute from the 22 inch guns. I then turned around and swiftly walked into the bridge. The interior of the ship was only marginally better than the outside.

"Good afternoon sir" chief medical officer Carlisle Cullen said.

"Good afternoon to you old friend" I replied.

Carlisle Cullen and his small detachment of elite troops were very good friends of mine. Even though they were American. I was giving them a lift in HMS Caledonia back to the States.

"It's sad to see such a wondrous ship sail on her last voyage" Carlisle said.

"It is but at least we can show the world that Caledonia will never go down without a fight" I agreed.

7 days later

Caledonia was making good speed into the Pacific. The storms that came our way didn't make the ship roll anywhere. But then I saw something on the Horizon. It was a bright flash of light. I was curious and I ordered the ship to turn in that direction. The deck quivered again as the ship turned. It seemed as if the Ship itself was expecting a fight to take place. It took the ship several minutes to reach visual range of what the Flash of light was. It was an island. From what I could see it was covered in forests. But then I saw something that surprised me. I could see 5 pale skinned women sitting on the Beach. They were staring at the Ship. But that was not why they stunned me. Their skin was sparkling!


	2. Chapter 2 can ships punch each other?

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 2**_

Chris POV

I stared at the Glittering girls for a long moment but then I realised that they weren't staring at us. They were looking past us. I turned around and saw the most terrifying sight of all. A huge ship was charging towards us at high speed. It was a dreadnought class destroyer! I once saw one of those things in action and they are very lethal. I had been told that Dreadnought class destroyers could potentially take down ships 8 times their size.

"Give me a range to that destroyer" I said as calmly as I could.

"Range to target is 9500 yards and closing" Benny replied.

"Sound battle stations" I replied. Within seconds the rhythmic double toned groan of the Battle stations alarm sounded throughout the ship.

"Load main guns and bring them to bear" I ordered.

"Roger that" Benny said.

I then heard the loud mechanical whining as the turrets swung around.

"Sir all guns are now aimed and ready to fire" Benny said.

"Open fire!" I shouted. Then the Huge 22 inch guns fired. A huge cloud of white smoke billowed out of the guns accompanied by a bright flash of light and a huge crashing noise as the Guns fired the deadly shells at the Dreadnought class destroyer. It took all of one second for the shells to hit their target. Another salvo fired and another. But then after the third salvo hit the destroyer it exploded in sheets of flame!

"BOOM!" shouted Lieutenant Emmet McCarty.

"You can say that again" agreed lieutenant Jasper Whitlock.

"I wonder if we get to see that happen again." Lieutenant Edward mason asked himself.

"You never know, with Caledonia's luck we might fire the guns again" I replied.

All three of the Americans laughed at that. I then looked over to the Girls who were still staring at the sea. But then they glanced at the ship and sprinted into the woods.

"Benny get a shore party ready. We are going in to see if those girls are all right. And tell Carlisle to bring his force with him" I ordered.

"Sir Yes sir" benny said and then he saluted and ran from the bridge.

I wondered what we would find on the Island but whatever it was HMS Caledonia would be able to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3 i think i am about to scream!

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 3**_

Chris POV

The Island's jungle was densely packed with trees and other stuff. I was walking Behind Carlisle who was more experienced in ground fighting. I was unarmed except for an SA80 assault Rifle. I was walking with Benny, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Benny had a walkie talkie which was connected to Caledonia so if necessary we could call in an artillery strike. But after several hours we couldn't find any evidence of the Sparkling girls. But then I heard Emmet shout.

"Will you guys come over here? I think I have found them!"

We all ran over to where Emmet was standing. What we saw took our breath away. A large lagoon was beneath us with several large tents on one shore. But that was not what surprised us. There sitting in the middle of the Lagoon was a Clemson Class "four stacker" destroyer!

"Aren't those things supposed to be scrapped?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they are" I replied.

"Shall we investigate?" Benny asked me.

"Yes we shall" I replied.

Then we all slowly descended the cliff and touched down on the edge of the lagoon. I was mesmerised at the beauty of it. I walked into one of the Tents and shouted.

"Guys have a look at this!"

Inside were the graves of 122 people! All of them marked with simple wooden crosses. All of them had a name, rank and death date.

"These must be the Crew of that destroyer" Jasper said.

"What puzzles me is that all of the death dates are the same!" Edward added.

I looked at the dates. They read 16th June 1942.

"You are right" I said.

Then I heard a loud Crash! All of us span around and ran into the Jungle, looking for the source of the noise. But as Benny and I arrived at a clearing both of us saw something that chilled us to the Bone.

The Girls were hunched over a large Corpse. The Darkness of the Jungle made them look even more terrifying.

"Open Fire!" I shouted. Within seconds the Clearing was full of the sounds of machine gun fire. The girls turned to face us. I was confused why they weren't fighting back. But then I saw bullets bounce of their skin as if the bullets were rubber!

"Fall back to the Destroyer!" I shouted. All of us ran as fast as we could towards the Destroyer and its 4 4.5 inch guns. But just as we were about to reach the Ship. The Girls jumped in front of us!

Their hands were raised. I was about to order Benny to Call in an Artillery strike when one of the Girls stepped towards us. She had long chestnut brown hair and a heart shaped Face.

"Welcome to Our Island Gentlemen, my name is Esme" she said.

Another of the Girls stepped forwards this one was smaller than the others and she looked like a Pixie.

"My name is Alice" she said.

The blonde then stepped forwards.

"My name is Rosalie" she said.

Then finally the girl with long chocolate brown hair stepped Forwards.

"My name is Bella" she said.

The Men and I stood in silence while gawking at the Girls. But then Emmet blurted out.

"What are you?"

"We are Vampires of course" Esme replied.


	4. Chapter 4 a new problem

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 4**_

Chris POV

"You are joking me!" Benny said.

"No we are not messing with you" Esme said pleasantly.

"Please don't eat us!" Emmet shouted at the top of his Voice.

"We don't drink humans, we drink animal blood instead." Rosalie snapped.

Now I was surprised. I thought Vampires only drank humans. But then benny shouted down the Radio.

"Call the RIMPAC fleet and get them over here! This is a code blood red situation!"

"WHAT THE HELL BENNY?! THESE VAMPIRES HAVE NO INTENTION OF KILLING US AND YOU HAVE JUST CALLED IN THE ENTIRE BLOODY RIMPAC FLEET! WHEN YOU GET BACK TO THE SHIP YOU ARE RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES AND YOU ARE CONFINED TO THE BRIG FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE VOYAGE TO PORTSMOUTH!" I shouted. But then I heard Benny's radio crackle.

"Roger that sir, the Fleet is on the way at full speed, estimated time of arrival 6 days from now"

"Alice is there any way we will be able to resolve this situation peacefully?" Esme asked.

"No there is nothing that we can do. The only thing that we can do is run" Alice replied.

"But we can't go in the human ship. What if one of us loses control?" Bella said.

It was true. But as I was thinking about what I could do to help the Girls. A brainwave hit me. I looked at the Clemson destroyer and asked.

"Do you think you can get the Engines started?"

The vampires turned around and Esme said with surprise.

"What? You mean the horizon?"

"Yes I mean the Horizon" I replied.

"It is impossible! The ship hasn't moved since the day we got here!" Rosalie pointed out.

"Well then we have some work to do" Emmet said while cracking his knuckles.

"first thing first we will need to bring in the engineers and get them to have a look at Horizon and see what needs to be done to get it back to operational status" I added.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Esme asked me.

"Well my first officer did get you into this mess so I see it that the only way to resolve this situation is to help you guys get to a place of safety." I replied.

"Thank you for everything" Bella said.

"You're welcome madam." I replied to her.

"Come on guys are we going to have a look round this Clemson class or not?" Edward shouted at us.

"Coming" Carlisle shouted back. Then we walked onto the Destroyer and into an uncertain future.


	5. Chapter 5 the battle begins

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 5**_

Chris POV

It had taken 5 days to get the Clemson destroyer going again. There was a lot to do on her. For starters the boilers needed to be cleaned out and the fuel bunkers drained and refilled with oil. Of course Caledonia ran on the same fuel that the Clemson did so it was a simple matter of transferring the oil from Caledonia to the destroyer. Another thing that was needed was to repair the guns and the Electrical systems. This was a simple job as Caledonia had a spare parts store onboard her.

Now the Clemson was ready to go. Boilers 2 and 4 had been lit and the destroyer now had a good head of steam. I was waiting on Caledonia's bridge for the Destroyer to come around the headland. Sure enough the old and battered four stacker slowly chugged its way out of the lagoon and headed towards us. I had left Carlisle, Emmet, jasper and Edward to assist the Vampires in crewing the destroyer.

"All engines ahead half speed" I ordered.

I heard the engine room telegraph ring the engine orders down into the engine control room. The deck vibrated gently as the Caledonia started to move on its most important mission to date. The Clemson blew its whistle and settled into a guarding position on Caledonia's starboard (right hand) side. I could see that Carlisle and Esme were on the Clemson's bridge. The others were scattered around the ship but two. I knew Emmet and Rosalie were in the destroyer's engine room.

2 days later.

"Sir enemy fleet ahead!" third officer Thompson said to me. "Fleet numbers 52 ships, all of them are arranged in a formation designed to block our path!"

I looked through my binoculars and saw the Rim Pac fleet heading for us.

I grabbed the Radio and said "attention Rim Pac fleet this is the Captain of battleship HMS Caledonia speaking, this ship is on an important escort mission. We do not have any intention to fight you but if you persist I will have no choice but to engage you"

But then I heard the radio crackle in response.

"Attention HMS Caledonia this is Aircraft carrier USS Nimitz, you are the bad party not us. You are escorting a highly dangerous threat to Human society. Let us destroy them or you will be considered hostile and you will be destroyed"

I shouted "these people that I am escorting are not a threat to anyone"

The Nimitz replied, "You are escorting the last Vampires in the World! Who knows what they will do if they get the chance"

I shouted back "they drink animal blood and not human blood"

The Nimitz crackled again, "they are Vampires nonetheless"

But then another ship started talking to the Nimitz, "USS Nimitz this is JDS Kongo, I think we should listen to the Caledonia, I think they have a point, please stand down"

I could see the Japanese ship slowly plant itself in front of the Carrier but then the Nimitz gave an order that chilled me to the Bone.

"All vessels a traitor is blocking our path, attack and sink the JDS Kongo, OPEN FIRE!"

The air was filled by the noise of 4.5 inch guns firing. Quickly the Kongo was ripped apart and sinking.

But then another ship radioed "this is missile destroyer JDS Moyko of the Japanese maritime self defense force, we cannot follow a fleet commander willing to sink one of his own ships, we will go and defend HMS Caledonia, all ships that are with us follow me!"

I looked and saw another Japanese Kongo class destroyer and several other ships accelerate away from the main formation and arrange themselves in a formation to protect Caledonia.

"USS horizon this is HMS Caledonia, get away from here as fast as you can, we will hold them off" I said to the Clemson.

"But Sir you will get shredded! The Caledonia is over 70 years old!" Carlisle shouted over the Radio.

"Don't worry Horizon we won't let anything attack Caledonia on our watch" JDS Moyko replied.

"Ok then if you are sure, Cover us while we get out of here" Carlisle said.

"Will do, good luck old friend" I said.

"Roger that" Carlisle replied.

The Clemson then began to turn away and increase its speed. Its funnels were now pouring out black smoke.

"All ships open Fire! Defend the Horizon" I shouted.

"Roger that sir" Moyko replied.

"Well then" I thought to myself. "This truly will be HMS Caledonia's last Hurrah.


	6. Chapter 6 Knives through butter or steel

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 6**_

Chris POV

The smoke of the battle was so thick the visibility was almost Zero. JDS Moyko and her little group of defectors were gallantly defending Caledonia with all their might. By now the Kirov class battle cruiser "Peter the Great" had joined our side and had begun to engage the rest of the Rim Pac fleet.

"HMS Caledonia this it HMS Dauntless, the Clemson destroyer had moved off of my radar" one of the ships radioed.

I smiled to myself then. The Vampire girls and Carlisle's marines were now safely out of missile range. But then I heard the Nimitz radio me.

"Your Vampires will not escape. We are launching fighters to sink the Destroyer"

"OH no you don't!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

I grabbed the wheel and steered the Caledonia towards the Nimitz and I slammed the engine telegraphs to All Ahead Flank. The ship quivered again but this time the vibrations were more noticeable.

"Sir what the hell are you doing?" Thompson shouted.

"The Nimitz is launching fighters to sink the Horizon! All of our weapons are tied up fighting off the enemy ships and the only weapon we have left is Caledonia's 900,000 tons of weight" I replied.

"You aren't thinking of ramming the Nimitz are you?" Thompson asked me.

"Yes I am" I confirmed.

"CLOSE WATERTIGHT DOORS AND BRACE FOR RAMMING!" Thompson ordered.

There was an immediate loud clunking noise as the 10 inch thick watertight doors closed. Effectively sealing the ship into 9 watertight compartments. Of course the Caledonia did have anti-torpedo bulges to protect it against torpedoes. But the designers did put the Compartments In as a back-up. The Nimitz loomed out of the fog and there was nothing either Nimitz or Caledonia could do to avoid a collision. I could see that there were several Jets on the Flight deck and they were about to be launched. By now the Nimitz had seen us charging towards them and was slamming its engines to full power. I braced myself against the wheel and waited for the inevitable impact. The ship jolted under the impact but we still kept on steaming. Slowly but surely Caledonia ripped the Nimitz apart. Flames jutted everywhere as aviation fuel stores ignited while blowing up the Ammunition stores. I just hoped that the Carrier's nuclear reactors didn't explode as well. Luckily they didn't and Caledonia continued to pound the hell out of the enemy. But then a flash of light caught my eye. I raced onto the starboard bridge wing and looked at the water. Sure enough there were several trails of bubbles heading towards us. A shiver rolled down my spine.

"TORPEDOES! 3 O CLOCK!" I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7 The rescue

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 7**_

Esme POV

We had begun to push the Clemson to its limits. I don't think that the old four stacker hadn't been pushed so hard. But then the Radio crackled.

"HMS Caledonia has been torpedoed! I don't think she can last much longer!"

My dead heart sank with dread. I sprinted to Carlisle.

"We have to do something!" I shouted.

"It's too dangerous." Carlisle replied.

"They are giving up their lives in our defence. I think that it is time to return the favour." I said.

"You girls are the Last Vampires in the World, if you die the Vampire race will become extinct" Carlisle warned me.

"It is a risk my sisters and I are prepared to take" I said.

Carlisle nodded at me and swung the wheel hard over to the right. The Clemson swung around and began to drive at full speed to Caledonia's aid.

Chris POV

Caledonia was listing heavily to the right. But the engines kept on going and the guns kept on shooting. I knew Caledonia was doomed. But then HMS Dauntless radioed me.

"HMS Caledonia this is HMS dauntless I have a small contact on radar heading towards us at 40 knots"

I was confused. No modern warship went that slow. Caledonia was over 70 years old and was still capable of hitting 47 knots. I saw another Interceptor class destroyer moving to torpedo us. But as I prayed for a swift end. The destroyer Exploded and sank rapidly from view. What emerged from the smoke shocked me. The Vampire's Clemson destroyer was charging towards us. All of its cannons were blazing away at the enemy.

"USS Horizon this is HMS Caledonia, What the hell are you doing?" I shouted down the Radio.

It was Esme who radioed back.

"You have done so much for us. I am not about to stand idly by and let you sacrifice yourselves for us without us helping out as much as we can"

"Roger that, if you want to help please Join with JDS Kirishima and HMS Dragon in hunting submarines" I replied.

The Clemson then swung about and began to launch depth charges. I smiled and turned to bring the Caledonia back to war. But then I saw the monstrous ship charging towards us. I stood in fear at the huge tri maran. It was American of course. I had seen that ship under construction before. But I had no idea that it had been completed. That ship was an America class missile battleship!

I ordered all of Caledonia's remaining weapons to target the Enemy. I knew it was a hopeless battle. But if Caledonia could hold it off for long enough we might be with chance.

"Target all weapons at that enemy missile battleship" I shouted.

The guns swung around and began to fire at the enemy. The shells didn't even scratch the enemy's paint. Slowly the America Class swung around to bring its full broadside of missiles and torpedoes to bear. I then ordered that Caledonia's remaining torpedoes were launched at the enemy.

The Peter the Great then steamed between Caledonia and the America class and unleashed all of its ship killing missiles. But as it did so the America class fired its own weapons and the Peter the Great was vaporised!

"STOP ENGINES AND RESCUE SURVIVOURS!" I shouted.

"All vessels the peter the Great has been sunk. HMS Caledonia is stopping to rescue survivors" Thompson said into the Radio.

Peter the Great was a nuclear powered vessel so I had to guide the Caledonia with care. All the while Caledonia kept on firing its guns. The Clemson destroyer was working well in assisting HMS Dragon and JDS Kirishima destroy the Rim Pac submarines. The America Class began to move towards the Rest of the defectors. Caledonia then moved to intercept the enemy. There was no way to stop it. But then I had a brainwave.

"Launch the Interdiction Missiles" I ordered.

"But sir we are well within the impact zone if we launch them" Thompson said.

"Get the Fleet to evacuate" I then ordered.

Esme POV

I saw Peter the Great explode. I felt horrible for the honourable crew members on that ship. Caledonia was picking up survivors. But then the super ship that sank Peter the Great headed towards us. Caledonia then swung around and signalled us via Morse code Lamp.

"Evacuate area immediately. We are going to use WMD's"

"What is a WMD?" I asked Carlisle

"WMD's are weapons of mass destruction. They do a lot of damage and almost nothing can survive their effects. Why?" He replied.

"Caledonia just signalled, it said that it intends to use them" I said.

Carlisle then sprinted to the Control Wheel and spun it around. I could see the Other Destroyers and Frigates turn with us and speed away. The Horizon increased its own speed rapidly. But as we were accelerating away Caledonia launched several missiles. I looked on in horror as the missiles struck the Enemy and immediately covered the two ships in a cloud of smoke and bright light. Seconds later the shockwave from the Missiles detonation hit. Anything not secured tightly was ripped away. Luckily Horizon escaped serious damage.

4 hours later.

The destroyer moved slowly through the dense Fog. All of the others were combing the seas for any sign of HMS Caledonia. Even with my Vampire senses i still couldn't find anything. I prayed for Caledonia's survival. But then I heard a ships horn blow. Carlisle then stopped the Engines. The others did the same.

I blew the Clemson's whistle in response.

Then the Hidden ships horn blew again. I turned in the direction of the noise.

I saw a large shape in the Fog and is was heading for us.


	8. Chapter 8 survival

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 8**_

Esme POV

As the ship in the fog began to move towards us, An American Ticonderoga class cruiser darted between us and over the loud speakers the captain was shouting

"HMS Caledonia has been sunk! You have lost"

I felt an overwhelming urge to start attacking the Cruiser. But then a whistle sounded.

We all turned towards the noise. The fog bound ship was charging towards us. Slowly it became more visible. I recognised the heavily rusted hull and its huge guns on the front.

"It's the Caledonia!" I shouted.

Immediately the air was filled by the noise of the horns of twelve destroyers and Frigates. The Caledonia was severely damaged and was listing heavily to its starboard side. The Ticonderoga then accelerated away.

Chris POV

I can't believe we survived! The interdiction missiles were supposed to destroy both Caledonia and the America class. But evidently the Old Call survived.

Anyways after the battle the remaining ships that were on our side had formed a protective cordon around Caledonia to prevent future attacks. Our destination was pearl harbour. But I knew that if Caledonia tried to enter the dock we would be met with hostility. But Caledonia was within hours of sinking and the nearest naval base with a dry dock big enough to take ships of Caledonia's size was pearl harbour.

The vampires had decided to change Carlisle and his marines into Vampires. So on the Voyage back there was a lot of screaming coming from the Clemson. Within 2 days the Caledonia and her task force arrived at Pearl harbour. As I suspected Caledonia was met with anger and hatred. But when they saw the damage that Caledonia sustained we were immediately guided into a dry dock. The rest of the task force docked in random places around the base. The Clemson had planted itself in front of the dry dock gates. This was a measure to protect the Caledonia. I smiled at the rest of the fleet as the sun set over the horizon. But I knew that once Caledonia's repairs were complete it would be onwards for Caledonia's last voyage. Esme and the Girls had agreed to escort the Caledonia for the whole voyage back home.

6 days later

HMS Caledonia started up her engines and slowly began to move. The harbour was full of whistle blasts from nearby naval vessels. The USS Missouri battleship's staff manned the rails and saluted us as we passed. I thought about all of the great adventures HMS Caledonia had gotten into during her long and happy life. But those adventures would soon be over when the Caledonia arrived at Portsmouth.

The Clemson guarded the starboard side of the ship as we plunged through the waves and towards home.


	9. epilogue

_**HMS Caledonia's last hurrah part 9**_

_**The epilogue**_

_**70 years later**_

Carlisle POV

I was watching the TV news on the Big plasma screen TV that we had recently had installed on the Clemson. Most of it was boring junk and I was about to switch the TV off when a report with Caledonia's picture on it started to be broadcast.

"Everyone get in here! Caledonia's on TV" I shouted.

The destroyer was now filled with the sound of running vampires as Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Bella charged into the room.

We all turned our attention to the TV.

"Yesterday the former Captain of the Battleship HMS Caledonia, Chris Livingstone MBE died at the age of 85. It was just 2 hours before that the Navy announced that they would be allowing the Caledonia to be preserved for the nation. The Captains most famous exploit was the Infamous battle of the Pacific ocean where he managed to destroy a whole Rim Pac fleet with the help of an obsolete Clemson Class destroyer and a couple of defectors from that fleet. The whereabouts of the Clemson destroyer are as of yet unknown. But we can reveal that the Caledonia which was 70 years old at the time was escorting the Clemson class destroyer which was crewed by supposed Vampires. The Caledonia will be preserved at Portsmouth Naval base as a museum ship." The TV announced before I switched it off.

We all smiled for two reasons

HMS Caledonia's future was secure

Chris had died a happy man

I then grabbed the Control wheel and drove the ship into the Sunset. We all knew that Chris would be watching over us and keep us safe. I blew the Whistle in honour of my Good friend and all of us Vampires continued into our beautiful and peaceful peace of our Forever.

The end.


End file.
